Thrill Seeking Buscando emociones
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Traducción de "Thrill Seeking", fic originalmente escrito por Vialana. Lo que más fascinaba a Ichigo de Renji era su pasión. Deseaba desesperadamente tocarla, envolverse en ella, ser parte de ella. Deseaba sentir como se sentía Renji. *CAPITULO UNICO*


**Thrill Seeking  
****Buscando emociones**

Autor original: Vialana (master!)  
Traducido por: Maru de Kusanagi (pobre saltamontes)

_**NOTA PREVIA:**__ ¡Estoy feliz de que Vialana me haya autorizado publicar esta versión traducida! Ante la ausencia de fic IchiRen/RenIchi que vi en castellano, decidí animarme a traducir y pedir la correspondiente autorización. Cuando leí su mensaje, estaba saltando en una pata. Y realmente fue agradable leer y traducir esta historia, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Tal vez me anime a traducir mas historias, todo depende de la opinión pública (¡por favor, escríbanme y díganme que tal estuvo!) Ok, este fic es algo fuerte, en el sentido de que ambos se muestran muy pasionales. ¡Es Ren/Ichi!_

_**NOTA EXTRA (DICIEMBRE 2009):**__ Por favor, __**NO TOMES ESTA TRADUCIÓN Y LA PUBLIQUES EN OTRO SITIO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN**__. En la página _**AMOR YAOI**_, la autora _**Love Kyoko**_ tuvo la caradurez de publicarla (cortando el disclaimer) y decir que "le había costado mucho escribir este fic" (sin comentarios). No me molestó el plagio en sí, sino el que no se respete el trabajo que se tomo Vialana al escribir esta historia. La verdad es que hay gente que no tiene nada que hacer... lo único que digo es: si deseas que este fic sea posteado en alguna página, __**SENCILLAMENTE MANDAME UN MAIL MARUKUSANAGI -A- YAHOO. COM **__**.AR**__, no es tan difícil...._

_Por cierto, __**ESTA ES LA VERSION DEFINITIVA.**__ Si bien ya había publicado este fic anteriormente, y es prácticamente lo mismo, había ciertos errores ortográficos con los cuales no puedo vivir, y por ello lo actualizo._

_**Disclaimer: **BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Tite Kubo**__ y sus respectivos publicistas. Solo poseo esta traducción, el fic pertenece a __**Vialana (http: // www. fanfiction . net /u / 346005 /Vialana**__ ) y deberían _**_leerlo_**_ (**http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3869546 / 1 / Thrill_Seeking **) antesde este (¡y felicitarla!). Simplemente peguen esas direcciones en su buscador y borren los espacios._

**Rating: M **

**¡Cuidado! Yaoi! ¡ChicoXChico! Si no les gusta, ****¡NO**** SIGAN LEYENDO!**

_***_

Empezó con sangre y furia y feroces sonrisas.

La mitad del tiempo, Ichigo no se daba cuenta que se movía vengativamente. Podía recordar, claramente, cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo que su opuesto hacia. Ladeos hipnóticos de lado a lado para evadir afilados roces, simulando atacar adelante y grácilmente danzando en retirada. Cada movimiento muscular sonaba como risa: divertido y encantado, y burlones y excitantes. E Ichigo apenas podía considerar que él fuera el instigador de todo.

Las espadas chocaban, la ropa se rasgaba, la piel era arrancada.

Resonaban y chocaban, cortaban y chasqueaban.

Se movían en un ritmo que subía el tempo. El calor subía, el sudor se escurría, la sangre fluía, los pies danzaban, los brazos se doblaban, los cuerpos se ladeaban, los corazones latían, la respiración se aceleraba, los ojos clavados en el otro. Atacando una y otra vez, apurándose para encontrarse con el otro, un golpe y la euforia se mezclaba, presurosos en darse vuelta y repetir todo de nuevo.

No había espacio en el mundo para nada más que esta chocante oleada de batalla, nadie más en el mundo que importara más que el otro –el oponente, el compañero, portador de la muerte con sus filosos ojos y sonrisa perversa.

El golpe final: filosamente resbalando y brotando- colapsando en miembros flácidos aun tibios y temblorosos con el ritmo, el tempo de sus respiraciones disminuyéndose a resuellos entrecortados, mientras se embriagaban en sus sentimientos y cuerpos pegajosos.

Ichigo apoyó su frente en la culata de su zanpakutou, el pecho agitado mientras trataba de componerse. Su mente regresaba deslizándose de ese definido y ciego límite de la atmosfera de batalla, y el mundo alrededor se definía en formas y colores. Trato de calmar sus acelerados corazón y mente, pero una simple mirada a su colega casi lo regreso a esa deliciosa niebla de instintos y emociones desnudas.

El cabello cayendo como sangre sobre sus hombros, deshaciéndose en su pecho en gotas de sudor atrapadas en las ranuras musculares. Sus dientes aun estaban mostrándole una mueca, la voz lista para aullar en cualquier momento. Miembros estirados, marcados músculos, nervios deslizándose bajo la piel y arrugando la tela desgarrada del negro uniforme aun más. Ojos contraídos miraron a Ichigo, aun intensos y feroces, y su aliento atrapado en todo el espectáculo que sus movimientos hacían.

Con un parpadeo y un veloz movimiento de cabeza, las emociones desaparecieron. Ichigo casi se cayó al sentir la tensión desaparecer del aire, pero se contuvo antes de que él pudiera notarlo al estar demasiado concentrado en el momento para siquiera notar que había concluido.

Otra sonrisa, menos mortífera pero igualmente filosa y divertida. Unas palabras y una amistosa palmada de hombro. Ichigo aún se tambaleaba por el reflejo de las emociones de la batalla peleada que seguían corriendo dentro de él. Sólo podía mirar, inmóvil, un giro de cabeza era el único indicio de que estaba escuchando a su compañero.

Una preocupada pregunta lo hizo despertar y gruñó, avergonzado. Una frase burlona y todo volvió a ser como era.

Solo que, en realidad, no.

Ichigo observo a Renji caminar de regreso a los baños cercanos al lugar que habían escogido para entrenarse, aun reviviendo ese pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo, azotándolo y presionándolo, esa mirada sedienta de sangre llevándolo al estado más primitivo de sus emociones y presionándolo para que reaccionara con toda la fuerza interior que podía.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y trató de espantar esos pensamientos tan sensoriales.

Aún no podía evitar la ansiedad por su próximo encuentro en todas las fibras de su cuerpo

Otra vez chocaron con filosas espadas y pesados cuerpos. Sucedía casi igual que antes. Pupilas estrechas, furiosas sonrisas, clamorosa risa, roces burlones, fuertes golpes. Ichigo se perdió completamente en la sensación otra vez. Se perdió en la lucha, en la emoción, en la desnuda pasión y el poder que el otro poseía – que _juntos_ poseían, fueran aliados o enemigos. Cual fuera la situación, sabía que ningún otro podía hacerlo sentir tan vivo en la batalla, tan desenfrenado y feliz.

Porque el hombre con el que intercambiaba golpes sabía exactamente como se sentía cuando peleaba. Eran sorprendentemente similares a veces.

Y aun así, Ichigo anhelaba saber más.

Deseaba hincar sus dientes en el corazón de Renji. _(nota: solo por esta frase desee traducir este fic!)_

Quería deslizar sus dedos sobre los músculos tensos.

Esperaba probar ese poder, y afianzarlo en sus emociones.

Ichigo solo deseaba...

Sin pensarlo, solo el instinto manejando su cuerpo y mente, Ichigo ataco de frente, aprovechando la ventaja con un movimiento que tomo a su oponente desprevenido. Sólo un mínima fracción de segundo, pero las batallas como las suyas se decidían en menos a veces. Ichigo no vacilo, moviéndose cercano a matar – un movimiento que Renji no vería venir y uno que Ichigo estaba desesperado por intentar desde la primera vez que lo imagino.

Los labios de Renji estaban partidos y secos, pero sin embargo resbaladizos de sudor. La misma presión de los labios separados de Ichigo debía ser agonizante en su fricción indeseada. Casi espero que la sangre fluyera del simple contacto. El beso fue brutal y doloroso, más un ataque que un gesto de afecto. Afecto no era lo que a Ichigo le interesaba. Era la pasión. En la mente de Ichigo, la pasión siempre fue algo como conectado al dolor, a la batalla, a lo impulsivo e instintivo.

En ese sentido, su beso era perfecto.

Renji no perdió tiempo en desquitarse. La intrusión de su lengua era tan filosa como su espada, y tan poderosa como dominante. Su mano libre tiro con fuerza de los cabellos de Ichigo, y el aullido de dolor de Ichigo en sus bocas lo hizo sonreír.

La pasividad de Ichigo tras el ataque inicial no duro, y respondió con un fuerte agarre a la cintura de Renji que fue suficiente para hacerlo retorcer y dejar un moretón. Sus labios dibujaron una salvaje sonrisa antes de mover la propia en respuesta – los músculos ahora se enredaron tan fuerte como su piel.

Sus cuerpos se ladearon sinuosamente uno contra otro, la ropa desgarrada de sus uniformes contra la piel del otro. Cada vez que partes abiertas rozaban, ellos se tensaban con la deliciosa fricción para volver a moverse con más urgencia.

Renji fue el primero en separarse, aunque apenas se aparto, solo dirigiendo su ataque a otro objetivo. Ichigo no se atrevió a respirar mientras el otro hombre se movía, especialmente no mientras el aliento caliente del otro shinigami recorría desde la piel fría de sudor de su rostro hasta la unión de su cuello y hombros. Ichigo se tenso, sabiendo lo que venía – _deseando_ lo que venía –, pero aun no del todo listo para sentirlo.

Filosos dientes se clavaron en la piel suave de Ichigo y éste grito, atrayendo más a Renji y ondulándose mientras el hombre chupaba de la herida. Sintiendo la lengua rodear la hinchada y sensible área, Ichigo no pudo evitar gritar otra vez.

"_¡Renji!"_

Todo se detuvo y deshizo con el sonido de su voz.

Repentinamente apartado de su fuente de calor – el tibio cuerpo del otro hombre-, el aire estaba muy frío sobre su piel ardiente. Ichigo apenas si podía registrar que estaba pasando, y vió, a través de una neblina, como el otro hombre se apartaba con una postura tensa y mirada confusa.

¿Qué había pasado con la pasión de momentos antes...? Sus remanentes aún eran tangibles en el aire que corría entre ellos.

Pero el aire estaba poniéndose más frio a medida que la distancia se incrementaba. Ichigo deseaba alcanzarlo, pero los ojos de Renji no parecían enfocarse – especialmente no en él – mientras se apartaba caminando. Le lanzó una sonrisa vaga y un saludo sobre el hombro, pareciendo un hombre que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba en ese momento.

Ichigo lo vio marcharse y le dejo ir – prefería no pensar en esa mirada perpleja, pero sí en la ardiente mirada que le había dado Renji mientras luchaban.

Con esa deseaba mirada en mente, Ichigo se hundió en el suelo y bajo la mano para acabar lo que Renji no pudo.

La siguiente batalla no fue tan esperada como Ichigo imaginó. Había estado anticipando un alto entre ellos, pero Renji volvió como de costumbre – con tanto entusiasmo y deseo sanguinario de siempre. Ichigo no pudo evitar temblar al ver tanta pasión por la batalla, y fue él quien hizo el primer ataque, armado con una elocuente sonrisa.

Sus ataques eran tan rápidos, fuertes y letales, como de costumbre.

Nada había cambiado, y, aun así, todo había cambiado.

Era un simple cambio en el pensamiento, algo apenas notable.

Ichigo había estado demasiado tiempo analizando qué había transpirado, y, con un grito de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Renji fue el primero en hacer salir sangre.

Sus dedos recorrieron la herida en su garganta. Tan cercana a la yugular. Tan cercana a la muerte. Tan embriagante.

A Renji también le parecía. Ichigo miró al otro hombre mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuello – siguiendo el camino de la sangre desvergonzadamente. Cuando el líquido empezó a juntarse en el hueco del cuello de Ichigo, Renji se lamio los labios e Ichigo aprovecho la distracción para responder – la culata de su zanpakutou chocando la mejilla de Renji.

Renji fue el primero en gritar y retroceder, cautelosamente tocándose la herida y mirando la sangre en sus dedos con curiosidad.

Ichigo se acerco y Renji inmediatamente levanto su espada, pero el objetivo de Ichigo no era su sangre. Tomó la mano con los dedos manchados de sangre y chupo el líquido de ellos. Los ojos de Renji se abrieron y fijaron en la determinada mirada de Ichigo.

Su danza de batalla había vuelto a cambiar, Ichigo estaba nuevamente en posición ventajosa, pero sabía que no seguiría así por mucho más.

Renji aún besaba igual – salvaje, honesto, apasionado. Ichigo apenas podía soportar todas las emociones que derramaba el otro. Se aferró al deshecho uniforme, clavando las uñas en la carne y soltando un aullido de exquisito dolor. Casi no deseaba seguir – esperando saborear cada toque con todo su ser –, pero oyendo a Renji responderle tan desesperadamente como sus propios movimientos, era tan embriagante como el mismo tacto feroz de ese hombre.

Ichigo trastabillo para atrás cuando Renji lo empujo repentinamente. Casi gruño frustrado al ser otra vez rechazado, pero Renji sonrió y lo miro de tal manera que Ichigo supo que el rechazo estaba muy lejos de la mente de ambos en ese momento. En lugar de eso, dejo que Renji lo manejara como quisiera.

Era casi como jugar a un ajuste de cuentas. Renji chupo la sangre que aun brotaba de la leve herida en la garganta de Ichigo. El mismo movimiento insistente que había dejado a Ichigo tambaleándose antes. Pero esta vez Ichigo no habló, grito o interrumpió a su pequeño mundo hambriento. Solo se acerco más e inhalo profundamente cada vez que Renji recorría con su lengua la piel sensible. Era una tortura deliciosa, Ichigo no pudo evitar estirarse y tirar de los mechones rojos de Renji para acercar aun más sus cuerpos.

Ambos rugieron con el movimiento y ninguna palabra hizo falta para entender lo que deseaba el otro ahora.

La húmeda boca de Renji y su lengua áspera encendió cada parte disponible del pecho de Ichigo. Éste estaba sorprendido de que Renji aun tuviera cabello luego de la manera en que había tirado de ellos. Sus ropas negras habían caído de sus ansiosos hombros y yacían a sus pies para cuando Renji se apartó para volver a atacar la boca de Ichigo.

Ichigo apenas lo noto, así como estaba, delirando con las sensaciones. El movimiento de un cuerpo caliente y firme contra su sobre sensitiva piel lo tenía jadeando y gimiendo, y llevándolo al extremo, sin sentido, y ansiando solo por más. Pensó que oyó una risa contra su cuello, pero todo lo que pudo percibir fueron las vibraciones corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sólo hizo falta un pequeño toque, pesada presión contra la dura ropa cubriéndolo antes de que gritara, la voz ronca y casi dolorosa. No había nada más en ese mundo y en ese momento, más que ese solo y precioso contacto. Ichigo deseaba que esa singularidad durara eternamente – deseaba quedarse atrapado en ese momento de placer eternamente, con sólo ese lazo desnudo a algo más que ese rudo y pesado contacto, ardiendo con un fuego que sólo podía describirse como _Renji_.

Pero fue ese mismo pensamiento que lo trajo de regreso del abismo de perfección para mirar al que lo había llevado a ese punto de absoluto placer. Miró directamente a los ojos de Renji, y se estremeció – casi lo llevo otra vez a ese punto.

Deseo, anhelo, necesidad, pasión – todo eso estaba en sus ojos, escrito en su rostro, en esa sonrisa de victoria. Esa mirada que Renji siempre tenía después sus satisfactorias batallas; la que le decía a Ichigo "_Esto es por todo lo que vivo"_. Era una mirada, que, finalmente, Ichigo se dio cuenta que le pertenecía completamente a _él_.

Sus batallas, la pasión de Renji.

Todas para él.

Sonrió, reflejando la expresión de Renji, y sin palabras le dijo que lo mismo era aplicable para él.

Esta era la batalla de ambos, la pasión de los dos.

Ichigo apretó su cuerpo tan cerca al de Renji que casi podía considerárselos uno y lo besó – tomando su propio premio de batalla mientras dejaba que Renji tomara el suyo.

La suya no era una batalla hecha para perder.

****

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Por Favor, ¡R & R!**


End file.
